


Day 6 Sacrifice

by pennysparrow



Series: Young Justice Week 2016 [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow





	

Roy sighed and glared at the younger redhead in front of him before turning the glare onto the boy’s dark-haired counterpart. Wally and Robin were giving him pouty faces and puppy dog eyes. “How old are you?” he grumbled at them.

“Two!” was Robin’s cheery response.

“Three and a half,” was Wally’s smug response.

Roy raised his eyes to the heavens and wondered how he got himself into these situations. “Fine.” He conceded and glanced at them to see the beginnings of their happy dance that mainly consisted of highly choregraphed high fives.

“Anyway, it’s for Kaldur. We figured you’d want to take him to his first amusement park with us,” Robin said with an innocent shrug. Roy hated to admit it but the younger hero had a point. Before he had stormed out on Ollie and the rest of them he had already been friends with the Atlantean and had promised to show him certain land things.

“I’m losing an entire weekend to run around a Six Flags somewhere with you and your little team. You two owe me. And I’m only doing it for Kaldur.” He resumed glaring at Wally and Robin.

“Gee Roy. Didn’t realize you thought so highly of us,” Wally said sarcastically. “Sacrificing so much of your extremely valuable time to hang out with your friends like a normal person.”

“Besides,” Robin cut in. “Who said anything about the Team? It’ll just be the four of us!” Roy eyed them warily but he had to admit to himself that he did miss hanging out with his three hero friends. Even if Wally and Robin were perpetual pains in the rear. Robin grinned before adding, “Plus this way I don’t have to worry about losing my sunglasses on a rollercoaster!”

Robin flipped the aforementioned sunglasses on to the top of his head and if possible his smile widened as Roy groaned. “Of course Robin and Dick Grayson are one in the same. Short and obnoxious.”

“I’ve been dropping hints for years at those charity events. Not my fault you missed them. And I resent that statement,” he said imperiously, standing up straighter and tipping his chin up.

Taking the bait Wally asked, “What statement?”

“I am not short,” Dick protested before cackling. Roy was already regretting his decision.

***

“That was quite enjoyable,” Kaldur told his friends, grinning as they walked through the line toward the counter and TV screens displaying souvenir pictures. 

“That was nothing! We’re doing the thing that drops you next!” Dick said, a manic look in his eye.

“You’re suicidal,” Roy stated flatly.

“You sound like Bruce. When I wait too long to fire my grapple,” Dick waggled his eyebrows at Roy who responded by rolling his eyes but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

The quartet finally made their way to the front of the counter and Wally was pointing at the picture of the four of them on the coaster. Dick had his hands thrown up and his mouth open in a whoop of exhilaration. Wally had his eyes squeezed shut and he was laughing like a maniac. Kuldur had a look of complete wonder and surprise on his face while his hands had the handles in a death grip. Roy was grinning like an idiot, his hair sticking up straight. He started laughing at the ridiculous image and the other three joined in.  


Wally waved the girl behind the counter over and ordered four keychains with that picture on while Dick handed her a credit card. Wally took them from her and handed one to each of them. “Souvenir!” he called with a grin as they headed towards the next ride.


End file.
